1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a pixel and an organic light emitting display using the same, and more particularly, to a pixel capable of stably compensating for a threshold voltage and an organic light emitting display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPD) capable of reducing weight and volume have been developed. FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting displays.
An organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display includes a plurality of pixels arranged at intersections of a plurality of data lines, scan lines, and power supply lines in a matrix. Each of the pixels commonly includes an organic light emitting diode (OLED), at least two transistors including a driving transistor, and at least one capacitor.